


From "The Prophet"

by Endrina



Series: November tales [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other, extras, no story here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endrina/pseuds/Endrina
Summary: Extra material from the stories in the "November tales" series
Series: November tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547518
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. The Crossword

A wizarding crossword, much like the ones mentioned in the _November tales_. You must have read both stories in order to be able to complete it. 

A ten by ten square, with the following black squares described by column and row number: 1-9, 2-5, 2-7, 2-8, 3-2, 3-10, 4-1, 4-3, 4-10, 5-6, 5-7, 5-8, 5-9, 6-5, 7-1, 7-2, 7-9, 8-3, 8-4, 9-5, 9-8, 10-4, 10-5, 10-10. If you can't see the image above, there is a table at the end of the chapter.

Down.

  1. A wonderful Quidditch girl. Merlin. 2. Usually made of leather or canvas, can also be iron. First. Informally, thank you. 3. The mark of Slytherin. One of the best journalist of our century. 4. In music, they also call it Si. A wise plant, as a Roman would call it. 5. Answer. The beginning. 6. Slytherin’s favourite kind of arch. Like the _confundus_ spell, it makes the victim wander aimlessly while speaking vaguely. 7. A local dragon, often seen in shields. The letter of the sea. 8. Informal greeting. Cleaning spell, best used with dried up liquids. 9. Desire, decked in Slytherin’s colours. An expression of wonder or surprise. Fletcher Travis. 10. Look up and take the lights. Bird conjuring charm



Across

  1. Three Slytherins together. The Black Island, home of famous squib Despina Achladioti. More than a jinx but less than a curse. 2. I didn’t know that. Ask earnestly. A monster coming from the East. 3. Portuguese lord. A bench in an Auditorium, that muggles put in churches. French Quidditch team, the _Vautours de Nantes_. 4. The one who isn’t a muggle friend is a goblin friend. A dowser’s tool. 5. The beginning and end of everything. A beam of sunlight. Victor Titinius, inventor of the _muffliato_ spell. 6. A very small brook. Bulgarian delight. 7. Standing with your arms open you will receive the worst possible mark on the exam. In potion brewing, it means the egg of the animal, not the whole thing. An arrow that lost a feather. 8. Haglaz rune. Wizarding Industries. Gordon Naevius Gryffindor, grandson of the Hogwarts Founder. One. 9. National drink. Not T and not V. FFFFF. 10. Mother. In East Berkshire, home of the famous flying horses and fireponies.



_The Prophet's_ Crossword | 01 | 02 | 03 | 04 | 05 | 06 | 07 | 08 | 09 | 10  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 |  | - | - |  | - | - |  | - | - | -  
2 | - | - |  | - | - | - |  | - | - | -  
3 | - | - | - |  | - | - | - |  | - | -  
4 | - | - | - | - | - | - | - |  | - |   
5 | - |  | - | - | - |  | - | - |  |   
6 | - | - | - | - |  | - | - | - | - | -  
7 | - |  | - | - |  | - | - | - | - | -  
8 | - |  | - | - |  | - | - | - |  | -  
9 | - | - | - | - |  | - | - | - | - | -  
10 | - | - |  |  | - | - | - | - | - | 


	2. Halloween

The special Halloween strip that Harry liked so much. 

Caption for those who need it.

A strip with four frames.

**First frame** has a tall lanky blond wizard. Next to him a cute dog with a little cape and crown. To the right is a short wizard with dishevelled black hair and an X on his forehead. The dishevelled wizard has his wand out and his pointing to the right.

Blond wizard: Ah! **Barry Powder**. The Saviour of the Wizarding World. I see you are sharing the Halloween spirit. Are you dressed as…?

**Second frame** has Barry Powder turn around, wand still out and in a duelling stance. The blond wizard looks to his left, it is a very witty trick, he is being threatened now both by this Barry and the one in the previous strip. The dog looks unconcerned.

Barry Powder: (screaming) It’s Halloween!

Blond wizard: Yes, I said so.

**Third frame** has Barry Powder moving around and waving his wand madly.

Barry Powder: My family was killed in Halloween.

Barry Powder: A troll entered Hogwarts.

Barry Powder: Monster released from its chamber.

Barry Powder: Escaped murderous convict.

**Fourth frame** the blond wizard is visible again as is the dog. Barry turns to his right and throws a hex, breaking the frame’s right wall. On the margins of the strip, four kids in Halloween customs look stunned. One of them is running away with their arms in the air.

Blond wizard: Freaking out, eh?

Barry Powder: (screaming at the kids) State your purpose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image not showing for whatever reason? Try Dreamwidth instead: https://endrina.dreamwidth.org/2504.html#cutid1


	3. Pets

Another comic strip. 

Caption for those who need it.

A strip with four frames.

 **First frame** has a tall lanky blond wizard, a cute dog at his feet and an old bearded wizard with a vague Dumbledore resemblance.

Bearded wizard: Dogs are not proper wizarding pets. They are not.

**Second frame** the bearded wizard keeps talking, next to him a picture of an owl to illustrate his point.

Bearded wizard: Look at the owl. Quiet. Intelligent. Can deliver messages.

**Third frame** , the bearded wizard changes posture and points at a cat.

Bearded wizard: Or cats. Astute. Clean. Very sensitive to spirits and magical forces.

**Fourth frame** , we can again see the tall blond wizard and his dog who is noe moving his tail.

Blond wizard: What about toads?

Bearded wizard: That’s how you show who is your least favourite child. Family pressure is a great wizarding tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image not showing for whatever reason? Try on Dreamwdith instead: https://endrina.dreamwidth.org/2504.html#cutid1


	4. Crossword solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read this chapter if you don't want to see the solution to the crossword in chapter 1.

Alternatively, if the image doesn't work:

_The Prophet's_ Crossword | 01 | 02 | 03 | 04 | 05 | 06 | 07 | 08 | 09 | 10  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 | S | S | S |  | R | O |  | H | E | X  
2 | U | H |  | B | E | G |  | I | N | O  
3 | D | O | M |  | P | E | W |  | V | N  
4 | W | E | A | S | L | E | Y |  | Y |   
5 | O |  | R | A | Y |  | V | T |  |   
6 | R | I | L | L |  | V | E | E | L | A  
7 | T |  | O | V |  | A | R | R | O | V  
8 | H |  | W | I |  | G | N | G |  | I  
9 | - | T | E | A |  | U | - | E | F | S  
10 | M | A |  |  | A | S | C | O | T | 


End file.
